


No Place Like You

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit returns home to his two favorite people.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	No Place Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I just love how tender Benoit is and wanted to explore that with both Marta and a young child. I don't write kidfic too often, as I don't have or work with children so I'm not around them as much, but one of my best friends has a three year old, so I just tried to hear their voice. Hopefully it worked. :D
> 
> Title comes from the Joy Williams song of the same name.

Benoit eased the front door of the mansion slowly, attempting to walk into the house as quietly as possible. It was late and he wasn't sure who might be sleeping. 

He had been on a case all the way across the country, on Orcas Island in Washington state. It had been beautiful, despite the murder ruining a wedding. There hadn't been a single day of rain, despite being in western Washington, and it was a tricky case that took some untangling. It should have been perfect. But he was without his partner, and he'd been spoiled being able to solve cases with his wife. But she had needed to stay behind to work on a fundraiser gala for one of the charities she worked with, so he'd been solo on this case. 

That didn't stop him from calling her every night and getting her perspective on the situation, but it wasn't the same as being able to talk to her in person and hold her at night. 

It had been a long five days and he was ready to be home. As he quietly hung up his coat, he tried to listen for any noise in any part of the house, but all he heard was the sound of the clock ticking. Everyone must be asleep. 

As he walked forward into the foyer, he glanced quickly into the living room, and paused when he saw two figures curled up on the sofa, a blanket thrown over both of them. 

He walked into the living room, a soft smile on his face as he took in his wife and three year old daughter, Sofia, fast asleep on the couch. Sofia was curled up on top of Marta, who had spread out across the cushions. It was late, but he was touched that they had tried to stay up to see him; they missed him as much as he missed them. 

He leaned down to brush a lock of hair out of Marta's face. Her eyes fluttered open at the touch, and she smiled sleepily up at him as she woke. "You're home," she said, her arms going around Sofia as she looked up at him, but made no move to sit up. 

"Just got in," he said, kneeling next to the couch so he wasn't hovering over her. "She wanted to stay up until I got home?"

Marta nodded. "She kept asking when you were coming home. I think she missed you," she said, with a soft laugh. 

"I missed her too," he said, reaching over to brush his hand over Sofia's hair. She moved slightly at the touch, but didn't wake. "Was she the only one who missed me?"

Marta rolled her eyes, but kept smiling at him. "I might have missed you more than she did, if that's even possible. She's been spoiled having us both at home so often." 

"The best kind of spoiling," he said, looking at his daughter, his eyes soft. 

Marta let out a hum of agreement and he could tell she was on the edge of falling back asleep. 

"We should probably get everyone to bed," he said, standing up so he could reach down and pick up Sofia. He laid her over his shoulder, whispering soft words of comfort when his daughter made a whimpering noise but stayed asleep. With his other hand, he reached out to pull Marta up into a sleeping position. 

"How has the morning sickness been?" he asked, gesturing at her middle. It was too early for her to be showing, and they had only recently found out they were expecting another. Sofia didn't know yet, but he was looking forward to telling her she would have a baby sister or brother early next year. 

She shrugged. "Same as it has been, better than with Sofia." 

He nodded, reaching out for her hand as they walked to Sofia's room, which was next to theirs. Benoit laid her in her small, "big girl" bed, that they had recently purchased, and tucked her in, all while she stayed completely asleep. 

He turned to Marta as they walked out of the room. "It's good to be back with you," he said, leaning down to kiss her gently. The kiss stayed soft and tender, both of them tired after long days. "Both of you." 

"I missed you," she breathed out, leaning into him. "I don't think you should be gone that long again," she said, a soft, joking quality to her voice, although he could detect seriousness behind that. 

"I have to agree with you there. Either we go together, or I take cases that are closer to home," he said as they walked into their bedroom. 

"You know," she said as she sat got into bed, while he got changed, "we've certainly become homebodies." She was grinning at him, and he raised his eyebrows at her. 

"You, my dear, say that as if it's a bad thing," he said as he finished slipping his pajamas on, and joined her in bed. "Besides, we do things." 

She shot him a disbelieving look. "Things that aren't cases, charity events or playdates?"

"I think all of those things count," he said with mock affront. "What else are people supposed to do with their time?"

"Nothing better, I suppose," she said snuggling in closer to him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. It had been strange sleeping alone in a bed for so many days. He had missed her body next to his. 

He felt sleep taking over when the door opened, and a small voice called out, "Mommy, Daddy?"

Benoit sat up, flicking on the bedside lamp. "Sweetheart," he said, watching as Sofia stood in the doorway, looking so small. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to say goodnight," she said.

He nodded and held out his arms and she ran over, climbing into the bed with them. She hugged him tightly before turning to Marta. "He's home, mommy." 

"I know, sweetheart," she said, smiling up at them. 

"You were gone a long time," Sofia said, looking at Benoit with serious eyes.

He nodded back, his expression as serious as hers. "You're right. I was, but I'm glad to be back with you and Mommy." 

"Can I sleep here?" she asked, as she started climbing between the two of them and snuggling into both of them.

"Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

She shook her head. "No, you and mommy aren't there," she said, her tone matter of fact. He glanced over at Marta, who was fighting back a laugh, and shrugged. 

"Alright, sweetheart, but just tonight," he said as he turned off the lamp and they all got comfortable. 

"Goodnight," Sofia said, in a stage whisper. 

Marta and Benoit echoed her goodnight and he knew he would sleep better tonight than he had the last five nights, with his family all here together. 


End file.
